leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassiopeia/Trivia
General * Cassiopeia was the last champion released in 2010 as well as the third one to feature an 'Art Spotlight' (hers in particular shows how her taunt was animated). ** Cassiopeia's basic attack particles were snakes at release, as seen in her Champion Spotlight. * Cassiopeia - is one of five pairs of sibling champions (the others being - , - , - , and - ). * directly benefits from allied poison abilities in the same fashion does with displacement ones. * Her name's first element derives from Hebrew קְצִיעָה‏ qeṣiah : ** Possibly from Semitic root K-S "cut", as the barks were scrapped from the tree's trunk; ** Or borrowed from Old Chinese 桂 *kʷeːs (> Mandarin guì /kʷei̯˥˩/) " ", by spice-merchants who imported the barks; *** the suffix ''-opeia'' is etymologically uncertain. * The inspiration for Cassiopeia comes from mainly three sources: ** **# She shares names with charted by as well as from . **# references . **# She resembles a (with and her death animation referencing ) as well as a . ** **# Her seductress background references . **# Hers is the the Belly Dance. ** Indian . Development * Cassiopeia is voiced by , who also voices , , and . ** Cassiopeia's Japanese voice actor is , who also voiced Japanese .Almost all Japanese League of Legends voice actors Quotes ; * }} and }} reference |Katarina}} and |Katarina}} respectively. * }} references the phrase spoken by in the episode . ; * }} references . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. Skins ; * The scene depicts her having used on several soldiers. * She returns to this form when she dies if using any other skin. * shield depicts her head (referencing reflecting ). ; * Her launching a snake might be referencing her old snake autoattack particles. ; * She resembles a from , with some aspects of a . ; * She was released in celebration of the launch of Greek localization. * She was originally called 'Exalted'. ** Cassiopeia and this skin were given for free to all Greek players with six months or more worth of play time prior to her release. * Her human beauty is more stressed here compared to her other skins thanks to the absence of her snake tongue. * She resembles from . ; * She was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2013 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** ** ** * She wears ornate finger jewelry to support and protect long fingernails. ** These were popular among Manchurian courtiers during China's and were worn by . * She and do a when . ; * can be seen in the background. Relations * Cassiopeia is younger sister while is their 'adopted little brother'. ** The sisters and the Blade's Shadow are members of Noxian noble house Du Couteau, whose head (General Marcus, Noxus' finest assassin) is missing and presumed dead. ** In the old lore, considers as more of an outsider, while treats him as a brother. * has Cassiopeia for betraying while exploring Shurima. * It is possible that the snake statue in the tomb is related to Naganeka, an Ascendant deemed Darkin. Category:Champion trivia Category:2013 Lunar Revel